


un rey bajo tu control

by bitehard



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: No puede hablarlo con él ni con nadie porque es de estúpidos y esta vez ya no tiene excusa. Es de estúpidos echar de menos algo que no ha tenido nunca. Es de estúpidos hacer lo que está haciendo.





	un rey bajo tu control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> El título es de la canción de Years&Years King, pero si la vais a escuchar, que sea la versión acústica.
> 
> Me ha quedado mucho más angst de lo que esperaba. Sorry about that. Esto está situado pre-boss final de Tales from the Borderlands, así que **spoilers**.

_oh, we don’t own our heavens now / we only own our hell  
and if you don’t know that by now / then you don’t know me that well _

marina and the diamonds - buy the stars

 

Aún mira hacia atrás de vez en cuando, esperando encontrarle a punto de soltar un comentario estúpido o una carcajada. El nuevo ojo es bueno, más que el anterior (pre-modificaciones de Jack, lo admite) pero aún así echa de menos el viejo. Llevaban muchos años juntos y estaba hecho al tono azulado, no termina de hacerse a la luz amarillenta que ahora lo impregna todo cuando lo analiza.

—Ey, _bro_. ¿Todo bien?

Pilla a Vaughn mirándole con preocupación tantas veces que empieza a disimular conscientemente lo triste, lo vacío que se siente la mitad del tiempo. Deja prácticamente de dormir y ocupa el taller que durante el día está lleno. Seguramente Vaughn se huele algo de lo que está haciendo, son demasiados años juntos.

Rhys no es capaz de confesárselo esta vez. No puede hablarlo con él ni con nadie porque es de estúpidos y esta vez ya no tiene excusa. Es de estúpidos echar de menos algo que no ha tenido nunca. Es de estúpidos hacer lo que está haciendo.

Es de estúpidos y Rhys es estúpido y todo es amarillo, amarillo, amarillo.

(Al principio cambia los ajustes del nuevo ojo a “Rhys-a-pedia”; en medio de la bruma de los analgésicos y la anestesia le parece buena idea, le parece _original_. Cuando se acuerda de dónde viene, lo cambia corriendo, sintiéndose un imbécil por tener que hacerlo mientras ignora el picor del otro ojo).

—Claro que sí, bro. Todo perfecto.

Jodidamente perfecto.

*

Las piezas de Gortys empiezan a encajar pero aún queda mucho como para que esté funcional. Hay días buenos y hay días malos y hay días horribles como el que está teniendo hoy Rhys. Ha soñado con él, otra maldita vez, que le seguía, alto y carismático y en movimiento y sonido estéreo. Le ponía la mano en la nuca, caliente y pesada y le decía “cariño” al oído. Cariño, chico, pastelito.

A veces, despierto, le parece que le tiene todavía en la cabeza. Le parece oír una voz a lo lejos, una voz profunda y que a veces está enfadada y a veces le suplica y a veces le ordena.

Esas son las más difíciles de ignorar.

Tiene que ser su imaginación, pero lo que fue su ojo le arde en la cajita en la que lo esconde, siempre cerca de él. Fiona la mira con suspicacia una vez pero ni siquiera ella se atreve a preguntar qué es.

Rhys se alegra, porque no se lo podría explicar.

*

Ha ido contrarreloj y sabe que irán pronto. Sabe que puede morir, sabe que es bastante posible, porque van a abrir la cámara y va a salir un bicho enorme y las posibilidades de matarlo son… Son bajas, pero Rhys confía. Ha aprendido en este tiempo a hacerlo, a confiar en la gente que le rodea aunque no sea para contarles secretos.

En realidad, lo único que no les cuenta es lo referido a Jack. Jack (los recuerdos que tiene de él, las conversaciones, el paso por su despacho) es solo suyo.

Rhys se levanta cuando escucha la suave respiración de Sasha, que es la que suele tener el sueño más ligero. LoaderBot le espera afuera y le sigue, excesivamente silencioso.

Se quita la chaqueta y deja el brazo reposado delante de sí mismo, en la mesa.

—Esto es peligroso. Estás poniendo en peligro la misión.

Rhys lo sabe.

—Para eso estás tú aquí, ven.

Desconecta manualmente todos los cables que permiten a su brazo moverse.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—Solo puedo hacer esto contigo, amigo. Ya sé que me has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar. Pero necesito esto. Necesito esto como… como tú necesitas…

No se le ocurre nada. Lo necesita como respirar.

—Como yo necesito traer de vuelta a Gortys.

El aire se le queda trabado en la garganta A lo mejor se le nota tanto que hasta un robot lo ve, que no es capaz de esconderlo. Traga saliva y asiente despacio.

—Pero solo es una vez. Solo es un rato. Ahora mismo no puedo mover yo el brazo, no debería poder colarse hasta el puerto en mi sien. Sal ahí fuera y coge este detonador. Si ves cualquier movimiento sospechoso o grito, aprieta el botón. No te lo pienses. Solo inutilizaría el brazo.

No lo ha podido probar bien, la verdad sea dicha, así que lo mismo le deja sin costado además de brazo. Pero eso no lo dice.

El crujido que hace cuando asiente le da toda la aprobación que puede conseguir. Está más tranquilo teniendo alguien que le cubra las espaldas pero piensa que lo hubiera hecho igualmente aunque no hubiera sido así. De alguna manera.

Abre la cajita que trae en el bolsillo y conecta el cable que sale de su antiguo visor a un punto en su muñeca y coloca el cristal en el hueco que se abre en medio de su palma.

Hace conexión y saltan chispas, aguanta la respiración para intentar escuchar algo. Al principio, nada, después, una voz.

—Ahora mismo solo quiero tener manos para ponértelas alrededor del cuello y matarte.

El escalofrío le sube por la espalda y hace que se le pongan en punta los pelos de la nuca. Es la misma voz y la misma cadencia imposible, única en el mundo.

—Hola, Jack.

—Qué pasa, Rhysie. ¿No confías en mí?

Señala al brazo que ninguno de los dos puede mover ahora. Rhys se encoge de hombros.

—Ya sabes, si te engañan una vez, es culpa del otro, si te engañan dos…

—Yo no te engañé, pequeño Rhys. Mi plan siempre hubiera sido mejor que cualquiera que tú hubieras podido pensar. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Rhys pone los ojos en blanco pero no contesta. Intenta beberse su expresión, su postura, su sonrisa de bastardo gilipollas.

—No parece que me hayas traído aquí para ayudarte en nada ni para reinar sobre el mundo así que, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Yo…

No ha pensado nada para responder a esa pregunta, a la más obvia que sabía que estaría. No tiene ninguna respuesta satisfactoria excepto que la idea de pasarse un minuto más sin escuchar su voz se le hacía insoportable.

—Ohhh. Eres adorable, pero para echarme ahora de menos te podrías haber pensado lanzarme a la oscuridad sin pensártelo dos veces.

—¿Sin pensármelo? Me arranqué un maldito ojo por…

Jack le interrumpe todo el rato. Sigue exactamente igual. Le odia.

Solo que _no_

—Pero bien que lo guardaste, o si no no estaría aquí. —Rhys se ha tapado un segundo los ojos y cuando se quita la mano de ellos todo está inundado por la luz azulada que le pilla de sorpresa de lo cerca que está—. Oye, chico, mírame cuando te hablo.

La mano le traspasa la barbilla pero algo en Rhys, un instinto o el reflejo de un pensamiento le hace levantar la cara hacia la de Jack como si hubiera sido de carne y hueso.

No puede hacerle nada y aun así el miedo le atenaza las entrañas, se le mezcla con la admiración que no consigue apagar por mucho que recuerde que pensaba matarle.

—Eso está mejor, ¿ves? Si me haces caso no me tengo que enfadar.

—¿Y qué crees que me importa a mí que te enfades a estas alturas de la película, Jack? ¿Qué vas a hacer, traicionarme, querer matarme?

—Oh, chico, podría hacerte muchas cosas y lo peor de todo es que sé que muchas te gustarían. Si te crees que me pasé semanas en esa pervertida cabeza tuya y no vi hasta lo que ni siquiera recuerdas tú mismo es que no conoces en lo más mínimo a Handsome Jack.

—Te conozco.

—No, no lo haces —dice él, y sabe que tiene razón—. Pero yo a ti sí. ¿Sigues soñando conmigo, Rhysie? Mírate como estás. Ahora mismo venderías a toda la morralla que llamas familia por que yo tuviera una mano que meterte en los pantalones.

Le arde la cara y el pecho y la entrepierna. Está demasiado cerca y no se supone que un maldito holograma pueda tener tanta presencia.

En su mano, una chispa de electricidad. Es tan listo.

—Deja el cable, Jack. Incluso aunque lo consigas conectar con la electricidad, no pasarás del codo. E incluso aunque lo hicieras, no serviría de nada, solo de dejarme otra vez sin brazo.

—No me importaría hacerlo y volver a ver en tu cara el dolor, ¿sabes?

—No te voy a volver a traer —replica, intentando sonar seguro.

—Se te da bien lo de mentirte a ti mismo. Puedes ponerlo en tu currículum. Yo te contrataría. Demonios, ¡ya lo hice una vez! ¿No fue divertido ser presidente de todo, Rhys, aunque no durase?

Lo fue.

—Hasta que me intentaste matar todo fue perfecto.

Jack sonríe y la sonrisa se amplia hasta que empieza a dejar salir las carcajadas.

—Para que digan que luego eres el bueno de la película, eh. ¿Sabes una cosa, cariño?

Tiene las manos sobre sus hombros, como si realmente pudieran sujetarse ahí. Hay algo pesado en todo el ambiente, algo diferente, el aire está cargado de electricidad.

—No, pero seguro que me lo dices.

Le mira tan intenso que le parece que le saca todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Creo que lo volverías a hacer. Y te digo más: volverás a traerme.

—No lo haré.

—Si crees que decirme eso va a servir para que te suplique otra vez, lo tienes jodido.

Acerca la mano al cable que comunica el visor sujeto en su mano y coge aire para sacarlo. Le mira una última vez.

—Que te follen, Jack —escupe.

Jack ríe, se pone las manos en la cintura.

—Lo que tú digas, Rhys, nos vemos en tus sueños.

La habitación y la mente de Rhys se quedan en silencio cuando termina de sacar el visor. Se mueve como un robot, una cosa cada vez. Conecta lo necesario para volver a mover el brazo en cuanto confirma que no ha podido quedarse nada de Jack en él. Mete su antiguo ojo en la caja y ésta en el bolsillo. Sale del taller y está LoaderBot.

Para ser un robot, le sobra sentido común. No le dice nada.

Cuando llega a la cama, Dumpy le mira desde la estantería y hace un sonido lastimero que podría o no ser una palabra. Rhys le acaricia un poco la cabeza, se tapa entero con las mantas para hacerse un ovillo en posición fetal.

No encuentra manera de arrepentirse de haberle visto otra vez. Se tapa la cara con las manos y se muerde los dedos para no llorar y casi, casi, _casi_ lo consigue.


End file.
